Cato and Clove: The Real Star-Crossed Lovers
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: What if Cato had come when Clove screamed for him? How much would things have changed? Read and find out.


A/N: This is the very first chapter of my very first Hunger Games Fanfic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

...

Clove grinned sadistically down at Katniss Everdeen as she prepared to slice the girl until nothing remained of 'The Girl on Fire' but a bloody corpse. But before she could make another cut, someone yanked her off of Katniss.

Clove screamed as she was hoisted into the air by the boy from District 11, Thresh. Thresh glared at her, his golden brown eyes narrowed in hatred as he held the screaming, thrashing female tribute of District 2 a foot above the ground.

"What did you do to the little girl?" he growled, shaking Clove like a rag doll before flipping her around and flinging her to the ground. "What did you do to her?!"

"N-nothing! Nothing!" Clove shrieked, trying to crawl away from the angry male tribute. Katniss had grabbed her pack and was running back toward the woods.

"Did you kill her?!" Thresh demanded, grabbing Clove roughly and pulling her back up into the air.

"N-no! No! It wasn't me!" Clove insisted, her voice filled with terror.

"Liar!" Thresh roared. "You killed her! You're lying!"

"No! I didn't!" Clove whimpered.

"You said her name! You said her name!" Thresh grunted angrily and dragged a protesting Clove to the Cornucopia.

"Cato!" Clove screamed as Thresh slammed her repeatedly against the metallic wall of the Cornucopia, bruising her head more and more with each go. "CATO!"

Right as Thresh was about to slam Clove's bruised head against the Cornucopia a fifth time, she heard Cato yell, Thresh grunt, and then she heard a thud as she fell to the ground.

She held her head and groaned as she watched the two boys brawl on the ground.

"Were you gonna kill Clove?" Cato growled, pinning Thresh's shoulders to the ground with his knees. His vision went red. "WERE YOU GONNA KILL HER?!"

"She killed the little girl!" Thresh snarled, struggling to get free. "She killed Rue! I'll kill her for killing Rue!"

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH CLOVE AGAIN!" Cato roared, pulling out his razor-sharp sword. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Thresh tried once more to struggle, but before he could, Cato sent his sword slicing into the District 11 tribute's throat. Then, he jumped on Thresh and began stabbing him repeatedly, showing no intention of stopping.

As she heard a faint boom in the distance, Clove knew that it was a cannon. When she saw Cato finish slashing and stabbing Thresh's body and tossed it aside, she knew that the latter had to have been the one that had died. She drifted in and out of consciousness as her head throbbed. She began to wonder if she was about to die. If soon, a second cannon would fire, signifying her death. Her chances to win the Hunger Games with Cato would die along with her.

Cato smirked as he saw Thresh's lifeless body and heard the cannon fire.

That's when he heard Clove moaning. He turned to see his female counterpart lying curled up on the ground, still holding her head weakly. Her dark eyes had rolled up into her head.

"Clove!" he yelled, running over to her. "Clove! I'm coming!"

After he reached Clove, Cato fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder.

"Come on, Clove," Cato said.

That's when she heard him. Cato. Her Cato. Calling her name.

"Oh no, Clove no!" she heard Cato cry in horror.

"Cato…" Clove's voice sounded tired, weak…and scared. "Cato…"

"Clove, you're going to be fine. I promise," Cato said fiercely. "I promise you'll be alright."

"M-my h-head…" Clove whimpered.

"I know, I know," Cato said, trying to keep from expelling all of the pain and terror inside him, a painful grimace gracing his perfect face as he failed to hide the pain in his voice.

"C-Cato…" Clove moaned.

"I'm right here, Clove," Cato said, his voice strained and filled with fear. "You can't die. You can't leave me. Please, Clove. Please…Clove please stay with me. Please don't leave me. Please, Clove. Please stay with me."

"C-Cato…" Clove gasped her voice frantic and tired.

"I'm still here, Clove," Cato said, holding Clove closer to him. "Come on. We have to get you out of here. You're in no shape to fight."

"I-I…c-can't…" Clove protested weakly. "I-I…c-can't…w-walk…"

Cato frowned.

"I…I w-want to sleep…" Clove murmured.

"I'll carry you," Cato replied. "Go ahead and sleep."

Clove closed her eyes as Cato lifted her easily. She was so light. Almost weightless. Cato looked around, making sure that no more tributes were waiting to ambush them.

"Now to find somewhere to hide," Clove heard him whisper before everything faded to black.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
